duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Water Fire Bad Brand
Water Fire Bad Brand is a One Shot Kill deck type. Details While the Mono-Fire Beat Jockey deck type version works, it doesn't have a resistance against commonly used Mass Removal spells such as Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go! and Team Tech's Wave Go!. As a result, another more resistant deck involving one shooting with Master Bad Action Dynamite has became more common. Since it does not contain Beat Jockeys other than Bad Brand, it is not called Red Blue Jockey. Due to Bad Brand's Speed Attacker giver and Master B.A.D., the deck uses multiple copies of weenies, unlike previous beatdown decks which try to limit the number of weenies in the decks, a kind of playing never implemented before in meta beatdown decks. The deck works in the following ways: *Summon a water creature such as Onikamas, Strange Flow and Hot Spring Crimson Meow in turn 2 or 3 *Summon Magnum, Shortshot in turn 4, then use Nine, Zero Zero's Gravity Zero to call out multiple copies of it, then summon Bad Brand for 1 mana *Revolution Change the water creature into Rafululu, Sound Faerie and start the one shot. This cannot be stopped by common forms of defense save for D2 Fields such Guevara Base, Bombing Launcher of D as Rafululu stops spells and Shortshot stops creature, but Deathmatch beetle may be used to stop a oneshot on turn 4. With the March 2018 Hall of Fame update, both Magnum, Shortshot and Rafululu, Sound Faerie had been restricted, greatly crippling this deck's early lockdown strategy. More so, with the July 2018 Hall of Fame update, Platina Walsura S had also been restricted, taking away one of the deck's main draw sources and beatsticks. Strengths and Weaknesses *'Strengths': Compared to the Mono-Fire Beat Jockey build, it can swarm creatures much more reliably and is less vulnerable to discards. The synergy of Shortshot and Rafululu also stops all defense methods, allowing a safe one shot. The existence of Onikamas also stops powerful Revolution Changes. *'Weaknesses': Due to the reliance of weenies, it is very vulnerable to Mega Magma Dragon when the one shot cannot start. However it is not a serious problem since Water weenies can be evolved into Platina S to exceed the 5000 power firepower line while Fire weenies are kept in hand to trigger Master B.A.D., and it is rare the Mega Magma would pose a threat before the game ends. It also needs more combo parts and thus can get stuck drawing, but Oboro Kagerou, Moonlight Mecha may be used to draw the needed combo parts to hand on turn 2. Rafululu Shortshot cannot stop D2 Field expansion, so Shinobi Dolgezas using Memento and Deathmatch Beetle may also pose a threat, despite the ability to stop Ninja Strikes themseves, and Deathmatch is not an easy threat to remove due to its high power. Template Build dmrp2-m2.jpg|Bad Brand dmx25-50.jpg|Nine, Zero Zero dmx26-3.jpg|Magnum, Shortshot dmx23-14.jpg|Rafululu, Sound Faerie dmx24-54.jpg|Hot Spring Crimson Meow dmrp1-41.jpg|Onikamas, Strange Flow Category:Deck Type